menanti
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Taichi, aku membutuhkanmu itu berbeda dengan aku mencintaimu," balasnya lirih.


"Taichi, aku membutuhkanmu itu berbeda dengan aku mencintaimu," balasnya lirih.

* * *

 **Kokoro Connect © Sadanatsu Anda, Shiromizakana | Taichi Yaegashi & Himeko Inaba | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Inaba pun tak paham. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Taichi sejak sekian lama, ia masih saja merasa ada yang kurang dari itu semua.

Batinnya seperti tak puas, seolah-olah ada suatu keganjalan yang entah apa namanya.

Sedari awal, ia memang bukan sosok yang mudah menaruh kepercayaan kepada orang lain. Tapi nyatanya, hatinya malah terpaut pada seorang laki-laki cupu yang merupakan salah satu teman satu klubnya.

Dan semenjak mereka terikat oleh suatu status berjuluk kekasih, Inaba masih saja bingung. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu malah semakin dan semakin tenggelam dalam seluruh keragu-raguan yang kian meluap.

"Inaba- _chan, doushite_?" Taichi Yaegashi melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah gadis bernama kecil Himeko itu. Merasa khawatir karena sejak tadi si perempuan hanya terdiam tanpa sedikit pun perkataan.

Mereka berdua sedang melangkahkan kaki di tengah timbunan salju yang terus menumpuk. Usai beraktifitas di sekolah dan dua sejoli ini melakukan rutinitas pulang bersama seperti biasa.

Namun kali ini hanya berdua, sebab Aoki dan Yui memiliki destinasi sendiri sedangkan Iori sibuk dengan urusannya bersama Setouchi.

"Ah, tidak," jawabnya singkat. Uap dingin mengepul saat mulutnya berbicara. Sudut bibirnya yang agak pucat tertarik ke atas, menampilkan sebuah kurva yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Taichi mengangkat salah satu alisnya, merasa tak percaya karena sedari tadi kekasihnya itu hanya termenung dengan tatapan kosong. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyumnya yang kaku.

Tapi toh, ia memilih untuk tak habis pusing. Mungkin saja Inaba hanya kedinginan? Apalagi perempuan wakil ketua klub itu tidak mengenakan sarung tangan.

Perjalanan kali ini lebih terdominasi oleh hening. Dan jujur saja, hal tersebut agak mengusik batinnya.

Maka, lelaki berambut coklat itu memutuskan untuk sedikit berbincang lebih lama. Yang tentu saja, bukan di pinggir jalan seperti ini tempatnya.

"Mau mampir ke kafe?" sebait pertanyaan terlontar. Pemuda itu mengarahkan tangannya demi menggenggam jari-jemari gadis di sebelahnya. Untuk kemudian ia bawa ke dalam kantung _coat_ yang melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya.

Tak pelak, hal tersebut membuat Inaba sedikit terperanjat. Ingin melepaskan, namun urung ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya, ia terima-terima saja kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh telapak yang membungkus tangannya itu.

"Baiklah," gadis bernetra gelap itu menjawab kemudian. Kepala dengan surai hitamnya mengangguk ringan.

Dan sepasang kekasih ini pun mengubah tujuan awal untuk pulang, menjadi kencan-kencan lain di antara keduanya.

* * *

Tepat setelah sampai pada bangunan di mana pernah mereka survei untuk presentasi klub dulu, Taichi segera memilih tempat lantas mendudukkan diri.

Namun hingga secangkir cokelat juga espresso panas terhidang di hadapan keduanya, tak kunjung jua ada pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat si pemuda kesal. Ia mengajak sang terkasih kesini untuk lebih banyak bercakap-cakap, bukannya malah terjebak dalam kecanggungan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?" Akhirnya, hal yang mengganjal hatinya terucap keluar.

Inaba yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk memandangi cawan cokelat yang masih mengepul di hadapannya, mendongak. Ditatapnya Taichi lamat-lamat sembari menghela napas. Padahal lelaki itu juga dari tadi hanya terdiam. Lalu kenapa hanya ia yang disalahkan?

Kedua tangannya yang berada di bawah meja ia kepal, berusaha menenangkan diri sekaligus meredakan gejolak emosi.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu," gadis itu berucap pelan. Ia melengoskan wajahnya ke arah samping, menghindar dari tatapan jejaka bersurai cokelat di hadapannya.

Taichi mengerutkan kening, merasa tertarik campur khawatir, "Apa memang?"

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Iori?" Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi, Inaba langsung menembak _to the point_. Mengeluarkan segala keresahan yang selama ini menggelayuti perasaannya, penyebab seluruh keraguan serta bingung yang menerpanya.

"Tidakkah aku memilihmu itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban?" si pemuda bukannya menjawab, malah balik memberi pertanyaan.

Lagi, Inaba menghela napas, "Bisa saja itu hanya karena kau telah ditolak olehnya lalu datang padaku sebagai pelampiasan."

"Hah?"

"Atau mungkin kau merasa kasihan karena cintaku selalu terabai olehmu."

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau memilihku? Apa kau yakin akan hal itu?"

"Hah?"

Gadis bernetra sehitam jelaga itu kini terdiam. Enggan untuk berucap apapun lagi. Merasa malas karena lelaki itu pasti tidak akan menanggapi dengan serius.

Taichi berusaha mencerna semuanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah helaan napas terhembus dari bibirnya, "Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku membutuhkanmu dan kamu membutuhkanku," pemuda itu berucap santai.

Geram. Inaba merasa geram sekarang, "Taichi, aku membutuhkanmu itu berbeda dengan aku mencintaimu," balasnya lirih.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata, berusaha agar tidak terlalu terbawa suasana. Juga menetralkan segala amarah yang mulai membara di dalam dada.

Sejak _heartseed_ tak pernah menampakkan diri dan berakhirnya segala fenomena aneh, memang tidak banyak konflik yang terjadi di antara mereka. Selama ini, hubungan yang dijalani selalu adem ayem tanpa pertengkaran yang terlalu berlebihan. Hal itu cukup melegakan, namun tetap saja pada kenyataannya Inaba masih memendam segalanya sendirian.

Semua pedih di hatinya. Beserta segala ragu yang menghujam perasaannya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia ungkapkan.

Tidakkah Taichi mengerti akan hal itu? Bahwa dirinya merasakan luka?

Sungguh, sesak sekali rasanya. Ternyata komitmen yang selama ini mereka pegang, hanyalah sebuah hubungan simbiosis mutualisme saling butuh-membutuhkan, begitu?

Ia tidak terlalu berlebihan jika berpikir demikian, bukan?

Jujur saja, walau sudah mengetahui kemungkinan terburuknya, saat hal itu benar-benar terwujud, ia tetap tak mampu untuk menghalau rasa sakitnya.

Ah, waktu rupanya masih belum cukup untuk memudarkan sisa-sisa perasaan cinta pemuda itu kepada Iori. Lalu, apa gunanya ia hadir?

Setitik air jatuh menuju dagu. Matanya beriak, seolah diselimuti oleh kaca bening yang menyedihkan. Bagian terdalam bernama hati miliknya, kini bak diremat oleh tangan tak kasat mata.

Perasaan paling menyakitkan adalah kekecewaan. Namun itu memang salahnya sendiri karena telah berani berharap.

Inaba menyeka liquid yang mengalir melewati pipinya, "Kurasa lebih baik sampai di sini saja."

 _Karena percuma menjalani jika hanya dirinya yang berjuang._

Perempuan bermanik sekelam malam itu berusaha mati-matian menahan isakan, tak mau terlihat lebih lemah lagi dari ini.

Bukan masalah ia yang terlalu sensitif, tapi gadis mana yang mampu bertahan lama-lama bersama sosok laki-laki yang justru malah menjatuhkan hatinya pada orang lain? Terlebih, itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakit. Hancur. Perasaannya remuk redam bak dihantam sebuah gada besar.

"H-hey, apa maksudmu? Kenapa malah menangis?" Taichi berucap terbata, merasa tak paham akan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Seingatnya, ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Otaknya masih butuh waktu beberapa lama lagi untuk memproses segala kondisi.

Setelah berhasil menjalin benang demi benang yang tadi terdampar kusut, laki-laki itu meneguk ludah. Setitik perih menusuk batinnya, didominasi oleh rasa bersalah; pun tak kuasa melihat gadis yang dikasihinya nampak begitu rapuh sekarang.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Dihampirinya perempuan yang tengah menunduk dalam-dalam di hadapannya, dengan air mata yang setia bercucuran.

Taichi menempatkan diri tepat di sebelah Inaba, lantas ia raih tangan gadis itu yang tadi terkepal erat.

Digenggamnya sebelah telapak gadis itu, untuk kemudian tangannya yang lain mendongakkan dagu Inaba menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Ia pandangi wajah itu dengan seksama. Mata sembab, hidung memerah serta tatapan yang menyiratkan begitu dalam kesedihan. Sungguh menohok hati.

Lelaki itu menyeka perlahan genangan yang tadi meluncur mulus melewati pipi. Sebelum kemudian ia arahkan wajahnya tepat ke bibir, mengecup lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Inaba hanya terdiam; tidak membalas, tidak juga menolak. Gadis itu hanya membisu, bahkan setelah Taichi usai dengan kegiatannya dan mulai menjauhkan diri. Membuat pemuda itu semakin merasa tak enak.

Lebih baik jika Inaba tadi mendorongnya. Atau memakinya. Atau menamparnya. Dibanding hanya terdiam seolah-olah itu semua tak pernah terjadi.

Sebenarnya, sudah berapa banyak kebahagiaan gadis itu yang telah ia renggut?

"Iori ya... Aku memang sangat mencintainya."

Jeda sejenak, "Tapi itu dulu," lanjutnya memulai pembicaraan.

Diusap-usapnya ringan pucuk kepala gadis itu, "Apakah kau harus mencintai udara saat kau membutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup?"

Kali ini, Inaba mulai memberikan respon. Gestur-gestur kecil dari tubuhnya yang menandakan kegelisahan muncul, dilihatnya gadis itu tengah menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya keras.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mungkin memang belum bisa berkata dengan lantang dan yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu," Taichi memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan lembut; sekaligus sedih di saat bersamaan. Menghujam netra sehitam kelambu milik Inaba yang kini tepat menatap ke arahnya karena tadi menoleh secara tiba-tiba.

Ia pun sesungguhnya tak kuasa untuk menyakiti gadis itu lebih jauh lagi, namun sisi lain dirinya menginginkan ini agar terus berlanjut; bersama dengan Inaba dan tak akan pernah berakhir.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk menyadarinya. Jadi kumohon, jangan sudahi ini semudah itu. Berikan aku kesempatan," pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu mengusap-usap pipi si gadis pelan.

"Karena walau aku sendiri masih ragu tentang perasaanku padamu, tapi aku yakin akan satu hal; bahwa kau kini telah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku..." Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu tersenyum sebelum mulai melanjutkan lagi ucapannya yang terpenggal.

"... Yang mana aku sangat membutuhkanmu, dan mungkin tak mampu hidup tanpa hal yang aku butuhkan itu."

Inaba masih tak berkutik, tidak pula sepatah kata terlontar dari bibirnya. Tapi sebagian beban yang membelenggu dadanya kini seperti menghilang. Semuanya terasa lebih ringan sekarang.

Tak terasa, liquid bening kembali meluncur melewati pipinya. Tidak terbendung dan semakin menderas. Namun entah kenapa, ini tak sesesak tadi.

Sebuah lengkung terbit di bibirnya, bercampur isakan-isakan kecil yang kini tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Sebutlah dirinya bodoh, karena terus dan terus percaya kepada lelaki itu. Terjatuh berulang kali dalam kubangan pasir hisap yang sama.

Tetapi saat sebuah dekap hangat melingkupi tubuhnya, gadis itu tersadar.

Mungkin, nanti, entah kapan, pemuda itu pasti akan sadar siapa sebenarnya yang menghuni hatinya.

Ya, suatu saat nanti. Dan ia, hanya perlu menanti.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N : Well, at first nonton anime ini aku malah nebak kalo in the end yang jadi pasangannya Taichi itu Iori -sampek aku niatnya gamau lanjut nonton ini karena aku ngeship TaichixInaba dari awal lmao- tapi pas dapet spoiler kalo yang canon adalah OTPq, jadinya aku lanj00t sadja /tebarcintah/ Yeaayyy. Cuma pas mereka jadian, aku merasa ada yang kurang, apalagi Taichi gapernah ngomong lope-lope ke Inaba, kesannya kayak doi masih gagal mupon dari Iori terus dateng ke Inaba sebagai pelampiasan:( jadilah kubuat penpik ini hahahahaha


End file.
